Juken Sentai Gekiranger
'Juken Sentai Gekiranger' "Sensing one's beast heart... A kenpou for obtaining beast power... Beast Fist! Beast Fist is split into two opposing schools. One, a Beast Fist of Justice! Fierce Qi Beast Fist Beast Arts! The Other, an evil Beast Fist! Confrontation Beast Fist Aku Gata! Martial artists destined to fight must survive daily for the top. They learn... They change..." Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers Jungle Fury 2 'Juken Sentai Gekiranger Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Gekiranger Rangers' 'Gekiranger Super Beast Mode Rangers' 'Evil Rangers' 'Gekiranger Rangers' Prjf-red.jpg|Jan Kandou Prjf-yellow.jpg|Ran Uzaki Prjf-blue.jpg|Retsu Fukami Prjf-wolf.jpg|Gou Fukami Prjf-rhino.jpg|Ken Hisatsu Prjf-lion.jpg|Rio Prjf-chameleon.jpg|Mele 'Super Mode Rangers' Prjf-rg-red-master.jpg|Jan Kandou Prjf-rg-yellow-master.jpg|Ran Uzaki Prjf-rg-blue-master.jpg|Retsu Fukami 'Gekiranger Ranger Form' 'Gekiranger Rangers' 'Gekiranger Ranger Form Super Mode' 'Gekiranger Rangers Super Mode' 'Evil Gekiranger Ranger Form' 'Evil Gekiranger Rangers' 'Gekiranger Rangers Names Photos' Jan Kandou.jpg|Jan Kandou Ran Uzaki.jpg|Ran Uzaki Retsu Fukami.jpg|Retsu Fukami Gou Fukami.jpg|Gou Fukami Ken Hisatsu.jpg|Ken Hisatsu Rio.jpg|Rio Mele.jpg|Mele 'Allies' * 'Villains' * 'Weapons' * GekiBazooka * SouJyuto * GekiSaber * GekiFan * GekiHammer * GeikiTonfa Long Baton * GekiTonfa * GekiNunchaku 'Gear' * Super GekiClaws * SaiBlade * GongChanger * GekiChanger 'Mecha' * SaiDaiOh * GekiSharkFire * GekiBatFire * GekiElephantFire * GekiFire * GekiTohja Wolf * GekiSharkTouja * GekiBatTouja * GekiElephanTouja * GekiTohja 'Geki Beasts' * Rin Chameleon * Rin Lion * Beast-Fist God SaiDain * Geki Gazelle * Geki Penguin * Geki Gorilla * Geki Wolf * Geki Shark * Geki Bat * Geki Elephant * Geki Jaguar * Geki Cheetah * Geki Tiger 'Episodes' #'Lesson 1: Niki-Niki! Fierce Beast-Fist' #'Lesson 2: Waki-Waki! Beast-Fist Combination' #'Lesson 3: Shio-Shio! Cleaning Power' #'Lesson 4: Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists' #'Lesson 5: Uja-Uja! What Should I Do?' #'Lesson 6: Juwān! …What's That?' #'Lesson 7: Shuba-Shuba Dancing!' #'Lesson 8: Koto-Koto… Earnestly Koto-Koto' #'Lesson 9: The Kena-Kena Woman' #'Lesson 10: Jara-Jara Attack! The First Errand' #'Lesson 11: Ukya-Ukya! Beast-Fist Armament' #'Lesson 12: Zowan-Zowan! Confrontation Beast-Fist, Training Starts' #'Lesson 13: Shin-Shin! The Spirit's Dance' #'Lesson 14: Netsu-Netsu! Forget Your Techniques' #'Lesson 15: Howa-Howa! Mama Work' #'Lesson 16: Jiri-Jiri! Confrontation Beast Hall, Extra-curricular Class' #'Lesson 17: Goro-Goro! Teacher and Student Love' #'Lesson 18: Shakkin-Kīn! The Body is Strong' #'Lesson 19: Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio' #'Lesson 20: Gicho-Gicho! Triangle Opposing Fight' #'Lesson 21: Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki in Extreme Ki' #'Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity' #'Lesson 23: Gure-Gure! Gure-Gure! Sukeban Captain' #'Lesson 24: Garu-Garu! What!? You're my Younger Brother!?' #'Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Shigeki is Mine Alone' #'Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Consult Your Worries' #'Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play' #'Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!' #'Lesson 29: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping' #'Lesson 30: The Sei-Sei de Dou-dou Woman' #'Lesson 31: We Muni-Muni!' #'Lesson 32: Zowangi-Zowango! The Gathering, Beast Origin Village' #'Lesson 33: Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kung Fu Chūshingura' #'Lesson 34: Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant God, Comes' #'Lesson 35: Gyuon-Gyuon! Beast Power Blooming' #'Lesson 36: Mukyu-Mukyu! The Three Phantom Thief Sisters' #'Lesson 37: Gyan-Gyan! Useless Arranged Marriage Discussion' #'Lesson 38: Biba-Biba! Another Retsu' #'Lesson 39: Uro-Uro! The Children Don't Return' #'40: Head goes Bakān! The Shock of the Truth' #'Lesson 41: Zushi-Zushi! No More' #'Lesson 42: Wasshi-Wasshi Moving On!' #'Lesson 43: Hapi-Hapi! Merry Christmas, Osu' #'Lesson 44: Wafu-Wafu! Father's Melody' #'Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny' #'Lesson 46: Gyawa-Gyawa Memories' #'Lesson 47: Pika-Pika! My Path' #'Lesson 48: Saba-Saba! And Now, Judgement Fist' #'Final Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast Fist, for All Time...' 'Movies' #'Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hou-Hou! Hong Kong Decisive Battle' #'Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger' #'Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger' 'Specials' #'Juken Sentai Gekiranger Special DVD: Gyun-Gyun! Fist Sage Great Athletic Meet' Category:Gara30 Category:Jungle Fury Category:Super sentai Season Category:Gekiranger